The Kissing Game
by CarolineForbesLove
Summary: Starts with a slumber party at Salvatores & the gang playing Spin the Bottle.This is like a romantic comedy version/parody of TVD. All friendly, light hearted with an absurd sense of humour. There are interactions of almost every ship. Mostly Klaroline, Ejiah/Alaric/Elena, Delena, Klefan, Daroline, Bonnie/Stefan, Forwood, Steroline, Elena/Rebekah, everyone with everyone basically.
1. Chapter 1

Klaus, Stefan, Damon, Elena, Rebekah, Caroline, Alaric, Elijah and Tyler were sitting in a circle and they were all drunk.

Stefan was the first to spin the bottle. It stopped and pointed to Elijah. Elijah cracked a coy smile as Klaus' jealous stare burned holes in his soul. Stefan, completely drunk, giggled and without arguing or leaving any place to others commenting, leaned in to give Elijah a short peck on the lips. They both laughed after the kiss like it's the most casual, heterosexual thing in the world. But Klaus smiled dangerously.

"It's a good thing I am hard to kill." Elijah said without making eye contact.

"Indeed it is." agreed Klaus as he watched Elijah take his turn to spin the bottle.

The bottle pointed to Elena and Elijah stared at her for a second with hesitation and amazement. She looked so relaxed and she just got up on her knees and reached her hands to grab his face. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him fully.

Even Stefan found himself intrigued by them and then he shook his head.

"_Naah...too awkward_."

Klaus was amused by the kiss and he looked at Stefan to catch his reaction and laughed when he saw him look away.

"Shut up". Stefan stuck out his tongue and Klaus couldn't help but feel enthusiastic about his turn coming.

Elena grinned, pleased with herself as she sat back in her place, next to Damon. Damon whispered something to her ear and she frowned, slapping his arm with mock annoyance.

Stefan ignored this too. Elijah bit his lip as Alaric, who was sitting right next to him realized that he had no chance what so ever for his bottle to point to Elijah. For some reason that bugged him. He got up with an excuse to get more bourbon, with Damon requesting a glass for himself too.

Elena spinned the bottle so fast it turned and rolled as everyone waited to see to whom it would point.

And the bottle stopped, pointing to Caroline.

Damon sighed. Tyler and Stefan raised their eyebrows as they watched the girls with anticipation.

Caroline smiled.

"You did it on purpose." she said cheekily.

Elena smiled back without saying anything and moved closer to the center of the circle.

Alaric came back with two glasses and handed one to Damon. Damon grabbed the glass without looking and just pointed to him to sit down and watch.

Caroline pushed her hair back and gently pulled Elena to herself as she felt the men and Rebekah watch them intensely.

Klaus stared at the blonde vampire kissing Elena softly and felt a different kind of jealousy burning him. He pushed back the intense desire to kiss Caroline and watched her smile while the kiss ended. Both Caroline and Elena giggled.

Stefan decided this kiss was a lot better than the previous one, but he did his best to hide his pleasure while Tyler simply asked:

"HEY. Why'd you guys stop?"

"Because it's the rule. They kiss, they don't make out." Rebekah explained.

"I just think we can change some rules for some people." Tyler grinned.

Caroline shook her head at Tyler and spinned the bottle. When it pointed to Damon she spinned it again without hesitation.

"Hey! You cheated!" Damon protested.

"I couldn't spin it properly." Caroline replied.

"Whatever, see if I care." Damon shrugged.

Elena laughed at him being offended. But like everyone she excused Caroline cheating, considering the past relationship the two had.

"You can't do it again though." Stefan whispered to Caroline.

The bottle pointed to Damon again.

"Really?" Caroline squeaked.

Damon smirked.

"Oh no." he said with a deadpan expression. "What should we do?"

Caroline huffed.

"Alright, let's get it over with." She stood up.

Damon got up and put on his careless, bored face before he grabbed Caroline and kissed her.

Everyone watched the angsty kiss with curiosity and _other mixed feelings_.

Damon kissed Caroline passionately but tenderly. Which caught Caroline off guard to says the least. She put her hands against his chest and stared up at him when he pulled back, realizing he was holding her in his arms.

Damon let go of her.

"This was better than the ones we shared before. You're learning, blondie." he said as he returned to his place.

She frowned.

"Maybe it's you who is learning." she said as she sat back.

"What does that even mean-?" Damon made a face but Elena cut in:

"-Please? Can we continue? Damon. It's your turn."

"Oh, OK." He spinned the bottle a little too fast and it stopped in front of Klaus.

"That's a No." Damon shook his head.

"I'm not kissing the lonely hybrid. You're not making me."

"What is it, Damon? Afraid you might like it?" Klaus asked. It's not like he wanted it any more than Damon did but what the hell. They were playing a game.

"No, I just think you're the biting type." Damon stated.

"Rules are rules Damon. Kiss him." Stefan said with his best serious face.

"Yeah, Damon. You have to do it." agreed Tyler.

"Exactly." Caroline and Rebekah said at the same time and laughed.

"Just do it Damon." Alaric chimed in.

"Really? You're in this with them?" Damon stared at him with honest disappointment.

Alaric raised his eyebrows.

"Just kiss the man."

Damon looked at Klaus.

"Alright. It's a good thing you're a looker." He said. He got up once again and stood on his knees. Klaus appreciated the trusting, submissive and unexpected approach and caught Damon's lips between his. Damon pulled back a few seconds later.

"I don't want us to do this long enough for me to start enjoying it." He said before getting up.

Klaus laughed. "I am not sure we had to continue for you to like it. I could hear that moan making its way out of your lips."

The girls snorted and started to laugh as Tyler and Elijah chuckled with amusement. Alaric and Stefan tried their best to restrain themselves but it was useless.

Damon ignored everyone because if not he knew he would kill them all for laughing. Well, at least he would try. He sat next to Elena who was holding her sides as she laughed.

"Well, I hope you enjoyed it, that was the only treat you're getting from me, ever." Damon sassed at Klaus, who pouted in return.

Stefan playfully hit him on the arm.

"Stop it."

"Jealous?" Caroline teased Stefan.

Alaric sighed.

"Maybe we should stop playing."

"You are only saying that because you don't want to kiss my brother." Rebekah smiled cockily.

"Which brother?" Alaric mumbled as Tyler talked over him:

"Yeah man, no running back now."

"I'll remind you that when you have to kiss me." Alaric said calmy as he took a sip from his glass.

Tyler turned his head to the side as if he was trying to get the image out of his head.

"It's your turn." Damon said to Klaus. He kept frowning so Elena playfully nudged him on the arm and tried to get his attention. Damon rolled his eyes and made a face at her. She laughed.

Klaus spinned the bottle with great concentration.

Everyone kept silent.

The bottle stopped and pointed to Tyler.

"Huh? How the hell did that happen? I am sitting right next to you."

"It's not exactly impossible." Rebekah mocked.

"I am not big on kissing men either." Klaus explained. "But these, are the rules."

"Yeah and you were beyond OK with them earlier." Alaric pointed out to Tyler, grinning.

"Yes, thank you." Tyler said shortly before he suggested:

"So Caroline did it once. How about we all have one chance to say no too?"

"No, you didn't let me do it!" Damon objected.

"You didn't exactly ask." Alaric said.

"Yeah, especially not like Tyler did." Klaus agreed.

"He has a point. It would only be fair." Stefan added.

"What? Why does the wolf boy and the barbie get to choose but not me?" Damon barked.

"Alright, one more spin." Elena said to Klaus.

"I feel rejected." Klaus mocked and Tyler laughed.

"No offense man, If I were a girl, you'd so get it." He laughed and Klaus chuckled.

"You should just kiss him if you're gonna keep sucking up to him." Damon suggested.

The bottle stopped spinning and pointed to Elena.

"Me? I am getting tired." Elena sighed and laughed. Klaus shrugged and gave her a smile.

Elena walked on her hands and gave him a soft, quick peck on the lips. It wasn't all that bad. He was leaning back on his arms and he didn't change his position. They both smiled after the kiss and Elena turned back next to Damon.

"Your turn!" Caroline said and Elijah rolled the bottle towards Elena.

Elena spinned the bottle.

The bottle pointed to Rebekah.

"Can I choose someone else?" Rebakah asked.

"Fine by me." Elena shrugged.

"No, it's Elena's turn." Damon grabbed the bottle.

"Kiss her, come on."

"No, she can have it." Elena said. "I have kissed enough people."

"So, I'd like to kiss Tyler." Rebekah exclaimed. Tyler raised an eyebrow.

"You can't choose like that. The bottle chooses for you." Damon emphasized

"But why not? It's boring." Rebekah pouted.

"Just spin the bottle then." Damon handed her the bottle.

"Just like a little kid." Klaus said before taking the wine bottle from Stefan and drinking.

"Maybe we should stop playing?" Alaric suggested one more time.

And the bottle stopped and pointed to Alaric.

"Here you go." Tyler grinned.

"Thank you… Alright. Let's do this." Alaric turned to Rebekah.

Stefan laughed at Alaric's emotionless voice and face.

Rebekah frowned.

"Do I have to kiss the alcoholic one?"

"Could be worse." Damon stated. "Could be one of your brothers."

Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah made voices equally expressing their disgust.

"Damon, ew." Elena hit him on the arm.

"What? Could happen. Of course we wouldn't force you to kiss them. No one wants to see that." Damon said nonchalantly.

"So are we going to kiss or what?" Alaric asked. Rebekah leaned in and held his chin as she kissed his lips. Alaric caught her bottom lip between his lips and kissed her softly.

"Good kisser, though." Rebekah remarked as she pulled back.

"Thank you." Alaric winked at her.

Tyler laughed.

"I love this guy."

"Do you love me enough to kiss me?" Alaric asked smiling warmly. "Because it's my turn to spin it."

"Oh no." Tyler closed his eyes. "Please no."

Alaric spinned the bottle and it pointed to Caroline.

Tyler sighed with relief.

Alaric thought this was too inappropriate for a second but then again he was too drunk to care now. Or ever.

Caroline walked on her hands like Elena and pulled his face closer. Then she kissed him slowly. She had drunk a little too much as the game progressed so she cared a lot less right now. She sucked and nipped on his lips. And then she pulled back.

"That was longer than necessary." Tyler said, annoyed.

"Yeah?" Caroline shrugged.

Stefan nodded, smiling.

Alaric hadn't landed on earth yet so there was no response on his part. Elijah waved his hand in front of him.

Caroline spinned the bottle. It spinned and it spinned…then it stopped.

And pointed to Klaus.

Caroline smiled and with one quick move she sat on Klaus' lap. Klaus thought she resembled a pretty cat asking for affection. He kissed her the moment she reached for his face. Her hands went to his neck and than to his hair. He deepened their kiss, parting her lips with his tongue and tasting the cherry wine in her tongue. God, she was sexy.

"AHEM!" Tyler cleared his throat.

Caroline was lost in haze when she opened her eyes wide at the sound. Klaus licked his lips, watching the little light in her eyes. Then he let go of her. She stood up and slowly walked over to Rebekah and sat down. Klaus wanted to taste more but it seemed, it had to wait.

Alaric took another sip from his glass.

"That was intense."

Caroline bit her lip.

"Your turn, brother." Rebekah reminded Klaus.

Damon and Elena were whispering back and forth.

"Anything you want tos hare with the class?" Alaric asked.

They ignored him.

Klaus spinned the bottle, wanting it to point to Caroline again. Would it raise suspicion?

It stopped at Alaric.

"Wrong brother." Alaric sighed.

"You don't really have a crush on Elijah, do you?" Stefan wondered.

"No it's just that if I had to choose, you know." Alaric said matter of factly.

"Alright, Beka had her choice. It's only fair." Klaus pushed the bottle towards Alaric.

"Oh, so I spin…" Alaric spinned the bottle.

Elijah sighed when it pointed to him.

"It seems I am the lucky brother."

Alaric sat up.

"It's OK if you don't want to."

"Dude, don't be a loser. Kiss the guy. He wants it too."

Stefan laughed at Tyler's bro talk.

It all went right over Alaric's head. He only had eyes and ears for Elijah right now.

"Well, you have pretty hair." Alaric said as Elijah laughed.

Elijah kissed Alaric but the contact was short. His kiss didn't linger. It was a quick, sweet peck.

"That was manly." Alaric remarked and Stefan burst out laughing.

"It was actually OK to watch too." Tyler stated.

"Everyone has kissed everyone, can we go to sleep now?" Damon asked.

"Alright, we'll play again tomorrow." Said Elena.

"So who kissed the most?" asked Stefan.

"Elena." Caroline stated.

"No, Caroline." Elena objected.

"Klaus." Tyler suggested.

"It certainly wasn't me." Rebekah yawned.

"Or me." Elijah nodded.

"I was certainly happy to watch." Stefan said as he lay down on the floor.

"I am not playing again." Damon whined.

"You mean tonight, but tomorrow we'll continue." Alaric teased.

Klaus didn't say a thing. He was going to play again, but not with them.

* * *

><p>AN: Plese review if you like it. I found that I loved writing them all together in a friendly atmosphere. Hope the interactions felt in character. (Considering they are all friends, of course)

Let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: First of all as you can see this is a AU fic which only aims to be fun and lighthearted without all the drama and guilt of ships. This is supposed to be an almost superficial comedy with TVD characters.

You'll see moments shared by almost all the ships eventhough even I might not be shipping them. I am mostly doing explorations and enjoying them.

Everyone has their time and I will write as it comes because I don't want to force it. I'm writing this one purely for the amusement and fun of it. So there will be many surprises and interactions. So if you just want to read something with Klaroline read my other fic which has no other characters but them.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"That's your idea of fun? Everyone kissing throughout the night?" Bonnie asked. She had just walked in the Salvatore mansion and saw everyone laughing and cracking jokes about their "spin the bottle" adventure.<p>

Elena laughed. "You don't know how much fun we had, Bonnie. You should join us tomorrow."

"I don't recommend that. It's like one unhealthy orgy between humans and vampires. No one knows who will wake up dismembered." Damon smirked.

"Ah, thank you for the mental image, Damon." Bonnie faked a smile.

"Always." Damon smiled back. "So Elena, upstairs?"

Elena laughed. "I'm wasted. I'll go home."

"But why? You should stay here. Out there…it's dangerous." He pointed out dramatically.

Elena smiled. "You are the one who brought up vampires and dismembering."

"My bad. I promise I'll behave. Come on…don't go." Damon pouted.

Bonnie turned away to avoid watching their sappy moment and saw Caroline chatting with Klaus in the corner. She sighed. Her best friends seemed really deep into their hybrid/vampire romances. She turned back to Elena to see she was gone. She should have expected that much. They were supposed to spend the night at Elena's and Matt had left after dropping her to Salvatore mansion.

Bonnie looked over to Caroline and saw her smiling to Klaus and then walking away from him. Klaus seemed defeated. Bonnie laughed.

"He seems interested in her." Stefan sighed.

Bonnie jumped.

"Stefan, hi."

"Hi. You're late for the game. Everyone left."

"Yeah, I…Elena kind of ditched me actually."

Stefan laughed. "Yeah? Well, you can stay if you want. Caroline is staying for the night. You could share her room."

Bonnie smiled. "Thanks. "

"It's upstairs, the first one on the left." He smiled.

"Goodnight." Bonnie went upstairs and left Stefan searching for Klaus.

"Hey." Caroline laughed. "Everybody's gone?"

"Yeah." Stefan said. "It took an awful amount of effort to actually convince Alaric to go to his place. He kept trying to get in to Elijah's car."

Caroline laughed. "He was so drunk."

"He seemed to enjoy every moment of it anyway." Stefan laughed.

"So what are you gonna do now?" Caroline asked smiling.

"I don't know…sleep?" Stefan laughed. "I was actually looking for Klaus."

Caroline nodded. "Ah..he…he was just busy hitting on me actually." She said apologetically.

"Yeah, I saw that. How did it go?" Stefan asked like it was no big deal.

"Well…I know he is off limits and I'm with Tyler." Caroline said smiling.

"You know…he seems to like you." Stefan said honestly.

Caroline bit her lip. "Stefan…I swear I'm not encouraging him. It was just the game."

Stefan nodded. "I know that. I mean… we are not exclusive. He can do whatever he wants. I am free as well." He shrugged.

Caroline smiled. "Yeah?"

Stefan smiled back. "Yup."

They both stood in silence before Stefan asked:

"How are things with you and Tyler?"

"Oh…great!" Caroline exclaimed. "We are having so much fun together… I really love him."

"Good. He is a nice kid." Stefan felt awkward the moment he said these words but Caroline chuckled so he joined her. "I sound like an old man, don't I?"

"It has its own charm." Caroline smiled.

Stefan looked down before he smiled. He could definitely see what Klaus saw in Caroline. "Yeah, well. Thanks for making me feel good about it." He said. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah. We'll play another round!" she laughed.

"Oh Bonnie's in your room by the way. She is staying over." Stefan added quickly.

"Bonnie came? I've missed her so much. Thanks Stef. Um, see you tomorrow. Goodnight." Caroline went upstairs.

Stefan smiled to himself and went to his room.

Klaus wasn't in the room of course. Stefan decided he must have left after Caroline gave him the cold shoulder.

* * *

><p>Bonnie placed her stuff on the bed. And then heard a noise coming from outside the window. She carefully approached the window and looked out.<p>

Then she heard a bump and a grunt and she opened the window.

"Who is there?" she yelled.

"SHHH! It's me!" Alaric climbed up drunkenly.

"Alaric!" Bonnie helped him get inside.

"You'll tell Stefan I'm sorry for the antique vase, right?" He asked as he stumbled and fell.

"Are you drunk?" Bonnie asked as he helped him up.

"A bit." Alaric smiled. Then he looked around.

"This is the wrong room." He said disappointed.

Bonnie raised her eyebrows. "Uh? Excuse me?"

"I was supposed to come in the…"he started and then he hushed. "Nevermind…- Where am I?"

"You-" Bonnie laughed. "You know what, Why don't you just try not to move? I think you might have a concussion or something." Bonnie stated as he made him sit on the bed.

Caroline entered the room. "Hey Bon! Stef said- ah…Alaric?"

"Hey Caroline!" Alaric smiled wide. "What's up?"

"Fine. I suppose. Aren't you supposed to be home?"

"I got lost." Alaric grinned.

Bonnie stared at Caroline in such a way Caroline burst out laughing. "He is totally drunk." Caroline explained.

"I know. I can see all fo you had a pretty busy night." Bonnie stated. Alaric lay on the bed and started to hum.

Caroline and Bonnie exchanged glares "Maybe we should find another room." Caroline suggested.

"Yeah, let's do that." Bonnie chuckled.

* * *

><p>Elena was lying on the bed with her eyes closed and Damon was poking her on the shoulder and chanting.<p>

"E-le-na."

"..."

"E-le-na!"

"..."

"Elena!"

"What?"

"Wake up."

"No."

"Up Elena."

"No, Damon! I told you I'm exhuasted."

"From kissing everyone…" Damon pointed out.

"No, from trying to get you off of my back." Elena said grumpily as she tried to cover herself with the sheets.

"Not a chance. " Damon grinned. "The more you deny me the more turned on I get, you know." He said smugly.

"Damon..." Elena sighed. "You promised me you'd behave!"

"I did promise that. But I was drunk so…I'm not responsible for it right now." Damon smiled. "I have urgent needs. Let's get to it." He pursed his lips and leaned in.

"Damon!" Elena laughed and pushed him away. "Stop it!" she sat up and waved her finger at him as she couldn't stop smiling.

"You know you want me…" Damon smiled as he moved around.

Elena laughed. "I think YOU want yourself more."

"True." Damon admitted. "But I can't have myself so I have to settle for you. See what I have to deal with here?" he asked with an air of genuine curiosity.

"Uh-huh." Elena nodded playfully. "It's a good thing I'm too tired to actually care for your teasing.

Damon sighed. "Elena, Elena."

"Damon, Damon…"

"Don't you find my physically attractive anymore? Is that it?" he asked with an expression full of mock hurt.

Elana sighed. "I'm just tired as I told you before." She tried to make it sound as serious as she could because Damon kept making his weird eye things at her.

"Stop it!" she said and decided to give him a quick peck on the lips to convince him but Damon took it the wrong way and pulled her in a deeper kiss. She gave in for a few seconds but she was so tired she had to pull back. Damon pulled her closer as she tried to speak.

"Dmmn…stp..plz"

"What Elena? I can't hear you?" he said after he pulled back. "You want me to kiss you harder?" He asked sweetly. Before Elena could breathe and answer he kissed her again. Elena felt like headbutting him first but a second later she also felt that she could endure his kisses for an eternity. He was planting soft kisses on her neck now and she couldn't find it in herself to deny him. She sighed as he kept kissing and caressing her.

"But I'll fall asleep." She murmured as he sclosed her eyes and Damon slowly laid her back on the bed.

"It's okay." Damon said softly. "I'll make sure you don't miss anything."

"Bastard." Elena whimpered as Damon grinned into her neck.

* * *

><p>Stefan pulled the curtains and let the sunshine in the room. He decided he needed someone to care for him like he used to care for Katherine and Elena. He needed to be loved and Klaus seemed more interested in Caroline lately. Maybe this could be a new chance for him too. He decided he would go with the flow and accept love in whatever form it came to him. He just needed to open his arms to it.<p>

He heard his phone ring. It was Tyler.

"Yes?" He answered.

"Dude, it's Tyler. Is Caroline there?"

"Yeah. What happened?" Stefan asked.

"She's not answering her phone so I was worried. I know she stayed over last night and…"

"She did. She is probably sleeping. I'll tell her to call you."

"Is Klaus there?"

"No." Stefan said. "Want to leave a message?"

"Um…not really."

"Okay. See you later."

"Later."

Stefan hung up and put on his pants as he tried not to think about Klaus.

Then he heard a knock on the door and before he got a chance to answer it Rebekah came in.

"Hello gorgeous!" She exclaimed as she glared at his shirtless body.

Stefan raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, you thought I was my brother?" Rebekah pouted.

"No," Stefan said simply. "He never knocks."

Rebekah smiled as she checked the bed.

"Hasn't come home, has he? He must be at his real home. I wouldn't know...I stayed at Matt's."

Stefan went to pick up his shirt. "I don't really care Rebekah. Klaus and I are not really a thing."

"Oh, are you not a thing?" Rebekah teased. "It's a pity considering you left me for him."

Stefan stared at her. "You know that's not what really happened. Please, It's been a century. Let's leave the past behind."

Rebekah looked like she was considering his offer. "I suppose you're right." She said smiling. "I'm here for Elena anyway." she said cheerfully.

Stefan put on his shirt. "Oh, did you have plans?"

"She said she wanted to party, again. And you know me, I'm always up for it."

Stefan smiled. "I remember." Rebekah smiled back.

Klaus walked in.

"Am I interrupting something?" he asked when he saw them smiling.

"What did I tell you?" Stefan turned to Rebekah with a sigh. "Never knocks."

Klaus smiled. "You sound like you missed me." He teased.

Stefan looked at himself in the mirror.

"Do I? Must be the hangover."

Klaus laughed. "You're really that upset?"

Rebekah smiled. "I should leave. Elena is probably up."

"What are your plans for tonight?" Klaus asked.

"We'll stay here and drink and play games. The usual."

Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in Damon!" Stefan called out.

Damon smiled sweetly as he opened the door.

"What are you guys up to? A threesome without telling me is a crime in this house Stefan. We've been over this."

"Considering how much you enoyed our kisses last night I would say so." Klaus smiled.

Damon put on a fake grin and then turned to Rebekah. "Elena was looking for you."

"I'll be right with her." Rebekah said as she left the room.

Damon stared at Klaus and Stefan standing in different sides of the room.

"What's up your butts?"

"Nothing that concerns you." Klaus pushed him out of the room.

"This is my house hybrid boy." Damon pushed him back.

"Stefan, tell him." Damon turned to his brother.

"Yes, Stefan tell him." Klaus mimicked Damon.

Stefan sighed.

* * *

><p>"Caroline, wake up. Alaric is missing." Bonnie poked her.<p>

"What?" Caroline opened her eyes. "Who?"

"You know the drunk guy from last night? As in our history teacher?" Bonnie said.

Caroline dropped her head back to the pillow. "He is a grown man Bonnie. I'm sure he can take care of himself."

"Yeah well his phone and wallet are on the closet but he is nowhere to be found."

"I'm sure he's climbing up Damon's window or something." Caroline commented.

"Yeah and probably broke his neck for the gazillionth time." Bonnie added.

"Yeah, Damon will find him." Caroline turned over in the bed.

Bonnie gently poked her on the shoulder. "Tyler has been calling you."

"He can wait." Caroline answered.

"Klaus came by." Bonnie said.

"When? Where?" Caroline sat up.

Bonnie glared at her.

Caroline sighed.

"You're mean."

Bonnie smiled. "I know you so well..."she said.

Caroline dropped her head to the side.

"He didn't really come here, did he?"

"Well not here but I just heard him talk to Stefan downstairs."

Caroline bit her lip " Stefan said they are not really exclusive." she said softly.

"Are you and Tyler exclusive?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't know…we never talked about it." Caroline admitted.

"Do you want to be with him?"

"I love him." Caroline said without hesitation. "But I…I'm just-last night I felt drawn to Klaus. I mean I can say I didn't hate kissing him."

"Well Car, you knew it was a game. So…" Bonnie didn't really know what to say. "You know what, do whatever feels right. " She smiled.

Caroline nodded. She had no idea what she felt like. She decided it would be best to go with the flow...

They heard Elena calling them.

"You go and I'll get ready." Caroline said to Bonnie.

"Okay, see you downstairs." Bonnie got out of the room.

Caroline decided she needed a shower first. It was a good thing every room had its own separate bathroom. She didn't need to fear of being bothered by anyone...

* * *

><p>AN: I know just left it right before we saw another and a very steamy Klaroline interaction but it will play a big part on the next chapter!

Please review so I know you liked it and that I should continue!


	3. Chapter 3

Caroline was humming as she washed her hair. She heard a knock on the door.

"Um...I'm in here. Indecent. Don't come in."

"Is that supposed to keep me out?" said Klaus.

Caroline sighed. "Don't you dare Klaus. I'm naked."

Klaus groaned. "I'm coming in Caroline."

"I'll hurt you." Caroline said trying to sound threatening with bubbles around her.

"Coming." Klaus said again.

"No!" Caroline yelled back.

The door slowly opened and Caroline sank under the bubbles.

"Oh, where have you gone?" Klaus said with a mock worry.

Caroline got her head out of the water and blinked.

"It's not gentlemanly to interrupt a girl when she's bathing." She said.

Klaus sat by the tub, smiling at her.

"I think I can live with that."

"Excuse me," Damon's head appeared behind the door. "Have you seen Elena?"

"What are you doing here Damon?" Caroline screamed as she lowered herself and hid behind Klaus.

"I'm looking for my girlfriend. What are YOU doing?"

"TAKING A BATH. For god's sake get out!"

"Why does Klaus get to stay?" Damon asked.

Klaus turned back to see Caroline's face grow amazingly red.

"Ok. I'm going." Damon smiled cheekily. "I'll let Tyler know you're here."

"Caroline almost drowned. "What? No!"

"Are you not here?" Damon asked suspiciously.

Caroline stared.

Klaus nodded smiling goofily. "She is not."

"Oh, okay. See you guys later." Damon smiled and closed the door.

Klaus chuckled at Caroline's terrified face.

"What?" Caroline laughed. "Everyone in this house is crazy. And what are you doing here?"

"Um...I was looking for you and then I found you. That's about it, really." Klaus laughed.

"Why exactly have you been looking for me?" she teased.

"I think you know why." Klaus teased back smiling, drawing circles on the water in the meanwhile.

Caroline smiled.

* * *

><p>"Alright that's it, Alaric, get out." Stefan sighed.<p>

"I'm not here." Alaric said standing still behind the curtain.

"For the last time, Alaric, this is not Elijah's room. This isn't even his house." Bonnie said putting her hands on her waist.

"I'll stay here until he comes back." Alaric said silently.

"I-...what?" Bonnie looked at Stefan who seemed completely lost.

"Don't ask me." He said, giving up.

"Have you seen Elena?" Damon came in looking at Stefan.

Stefan shook his head. "No, but I've seen your other lover."

"Which one?" Damon questioned.

"Over there." Stefan pointed towards the curtain.

Damon looked at the feet of the man who stood behind it.

"Is that Rick?" he asked.

The curtain answered. "I'm not."

"Rick, what're you doing there?" Damon asked.

"I'm standing Damon, what does it look like I'm doing?"

Damon raised an eyebrow and looked at Stefan who just smiled at him with an exhausted expression.

* * *

><p>"Can we get this over with before the boys come back?" Elena asked Rebekah who was kissing her neck and smiling against her skin.<p>

"Come on Elena, it's not fun wehn you're in such a hurry. Love needs patience."

"What?" Elena laughed. "What does that even mean?"

"It means shut up and let me kiss you." Rebekah said through her teeth as she kept kissing Elena's jawline.

"Ok." Elena sighed. "Just hurry. Damon already wants us to have this weird twisted relationship where he gets to be the center of attention."

Rebekah snorted. "Not bloody likely. I'd rather kiss a troll."

"I though you guys had something." Elena said.

Rebekah stopped and looked at her. "It was a drunken mistake Elena. I'm not interested in him. Unlike you."

"Yeah well, I can't really help it." Elena said.

"Alright, just let's go back to the part where you shut up." Rebekah smiled. Elena stuck her tongue at her. "Oh yeah, don't let me disturb me why you suck on my neck." She said laughing.

Rebekah smiled. "Thank you. Very kind of you."

"Just hurry." Elena said again as she chuckled while Rebekah bit her playfully.

* * *

><p>"But I don't want to go back." Alaric whined as Damon pushed him out of the room.<p>

"Rick, what did you take?" he smelled his breath.

Alaric groaned. "Let me stay , just till he comes back. Okay?" he asked.

Damon looked at him, not understanding him at all.

"I can't even comment on this." He said simply.

Stefan shook his head. "That by itself says a lot." He stated.

Damon gave him a look.

"Pleaaase Damon, pleeease, why can't I stay?" Alaric pulled on Damon's shirt.

Damon raised his eyebrows at Rick's behavior.

"That's it. Breaking his neck-"

"Don't!" Bonnie came in between. "He is your friend! You can't just kill him whenever you feel like it."

"Watch me." Damon stepped closer as Bonnie pushed him back. Alaric giggled.

"Oh god." Damon looked away.

"It's gonna be okay." Bonnie said, trying to sound assuring.

Alaric smiled and swayed to a music only he seemed to be hearing.

Damon shook his head.

"I'm not so sure." He said, his voice sounding awfully like he was about to cry.

* * *

><p>"Klaus. We have to go." Caroline tried to get away from him but Klaus held her still and kissed her neck.<p>

"Come on love, they won't even notice." He said huskily and Caroline tried not to give in but she felt dizzy.

"But..."she protested.

Klaus pulled her closer to him and kissed her passionately. Caroline moaned and pressed herself against him. He groaned and his hands moved around her body. Caroline shivered.

Then she pulled back from the kiss and bit her lip.

"Klaus, I think it's unfair to Stefan. You guys have been together for so long."

Klaus sighed. "Caroline, let me worry about him okay."

"But-"

"No buts." Klaus cut in. "Just kisses." He said leaning in closer.

"Glad you're having fun." Stefan's voice interrupted their moment.

Caroline pulled back.

Klaus looked at Stefan. "We talked about this."

"I'm not here to nag at you." Stefan said. "I need your help carrying Alaric to the car."

"Why? What happened to him?" Caroline asked.

"Damon kind of went insane and broke his neck. "

"Alright I'm coming. Can't do anything without me." Klaus winked.

Caroline rolled her eyes.

So did Stefan as Klaus walked out.

"I just didn't want to ruin my shirt." Stefan smiled. "He is all muddy."

"Why?" Caroline asked.

"Damon chased him around the garden."

"Wha-?"

"Are you guys coming?" Klaus yelled.

"Yep!"

"Coming!"

* * *

><p>"So where is he?" Klaus asked.<p>

"He was just here a second ago." Stefan said.

Bonnie came in.

"I think we have a problem." She said.

"Oh that's weird." Stefan said. "We never have one of those."

Caroline chuckled.

"I don't think this is the time to get your flirts on." Damon said. "We have a crazy dead Rick on our hands."

"Where were you when he disappeared?" Stefan asked Damon.

"I went to have a drink, okay? I needed one after killing my best friend."

"Where can a dead man go?" Bonnie asked.

"How can a dead man go anywhere?" Caroline asked.

"Beats me." Damon said, taking a sip from the glass in his hand.

Stefan looked at Damon. "He didn't exactly act normal."

"Yeah, we thought he was drunk but...it sure lasted too long."

"Maybe he didn't really stop drinking." Klaus said.

"He passed out before. He should have been sober already." Bonnie said.

"Then why do you think he was acting all weird like that?" Caroline asked.

"He seems to be...in love?" Bonnie said.

"He seems to be obsessed with my brother... but I wouldn't call it love." Klaus stated.

"I vote drugs." Damon said.

"Rick doesn't do drugs." Caroline said.

"You think so." Damon said.

They all looked at him.

"What? The guy hasn't exactly had it easy. He does crazy stuff. He hangs out with vampires, drinks a lot, why is it when I say drugs you all go judgemental."

"I thought 'hugs, not drugs' was your motto." Stefan said.

"It's 'naked hugs' brother." Damon smirked.

Stefan faked a smile. "Go and find him. He is your crazy best friend. I need to clean up the house."

"Okay." Damon said taking one final sip and he disappered.

Klaus looked at Caroline.

Stefan sighed. "Klaus, can we talk for a sec?" he said.

Caroline bit her lip as she watched Klaus follow Stefan downstairs.

* * *

><p>Rebekah ran into Damon.<p>

"Hey, watch where you're going!" she said.

Damon eyed her suspiciously.

"You smell like my girlfriend."

"Is that your new pick up line?" she asked.

"No, it means you smell like Elena. Where is she?"

"I don't know." Rebekah said innocently.

"I bet." Damon said but let her walk away as he went upstairs.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you want me to move out?" Klaus asked.<p>

"You heard me." Stefan said.

Klaus looked at him, "I can't believe you're doing this to me after everything we've been through."

Stefan sighed. "You constantly cheat on me Klaus."

"We are in an open relationship Stefan!"

"It still counts as cheating if I don't know about it!" Stefan said.

"And what good would that be?" Klaus asked.

"Um...excuse me."Caroline opened the door. Stefan and Klaus stared.

"We found Alaric." Caroline said.

"Come down here Alaric!" Bonnie yelled to Alaric who was sitting on the roof.

"You must be kidding me." Stefan said looking up at Alaric.

"Get your ass down here Rick!" Damon yelled.

"No!" Alaric yelled back.

"Somebody wants his neck broken!" Damon yelled.

"Somebody is an asshole!" Alaric yelled back.

Stefan laughed. "Wow."

Klaus stared at Stefan. "Why are we even-?"

Stefan shook his head. "Don't ask me."

"Bonnie can you call Elijah and tell him to come here? He might be able to bring Rick down." Elena asked.

Bonnie nodded and called Elijah. 5 minutes later Elijah arrived.

"Hello Alaric!" he said politely as he looked at him.

Alaric blushed. "You came."

"I did." Elijah smiled.

Klaus chuckled heartily. "Oh...this is good."

"Come on down, will you?" Elijah said. "You might fall-"

"And break your neck." Damon finished. Elijah gave him a look.

"What?" Damon mouthed.

Elena yelled, "Come on Rick! You got everyone worried."

Alaric seemed to consider for a minute before he replied softly.

"Only if Elijah promises something."

"Oh this will be good." Klaus said with a grin.

Elijah ignored his comment. Instead he turned his attention to Alaric.

"And what may that be?" he asked kindly.

Alaric blushed.

"You are so sweet."

Elena and Caroline laughed.

Elijah smiled. "Thanks."

Klaus chuckled. "I'm loving this."

"I just want to spend some time with you, alone." Alaric said.

"That can be arranged, yes." Elijah said simply.

"Alone." Ric said again.

"Yes." Elijah confirmed.

"Together." Ric said again.

"Oh come on!" Damon protested.

"Shh Damon!" Elena warned.

"Argh." Damon went back inside.

Elijah smiled at Rick. "Yes." He repeated.

Alaric ran his fingers through his hair and nodded.

"Okay then I'm coming down."

"Yeah, just be careful." Stefan said worrying about the roof coming down more than Ric falling.

* * *

><p>"So what are we doing?" Rebekah asked Elena.<p>

"I don't know...hang out?" Elena said.

"Yeah well...we were going to play and party and stuff." Caroline reminded.

"Should I call Tyler, Jeremy and Matt?" Bonnie asked.

"Tyler's already on his way." Caroline said. "You can call Matt and Jer if you want though." She added.

"No!" They heard Bonnie shout.

"What now?" Elena asked, annoyed. They went in the living room.

"Damon! What did you do?" Bonnie was once again standing over Alaric's seemingly dead body. Elijah was standing next to her, his arms folded.

"Relax, he'll be up in an hour." Damon said.

"Why did you do it?" Elena asked.

"He asked me to take a photo of them together." Damon said through his teeth as if that explained it all.

Elena stared.

"What?" Damon asked.

Elena blinked.

"I'm going upstairs." He said giving her the glass in his hand.

"Try not to kill someone on the way." She yelled.

"Can't promise." He yelled back.

"Young love." Klaus said as he looked a his brother.

Elijah sighed. "Let me carry him, will you."

"Where?"

"I don't know, a couch?"

"He doesn't look that heavy. I'm sure you can carry him by yourself."

Elijah looked at him with desperation.

Klaus snorted. "You're just scared to be on your own when he wakes up."

Elijah faked a smile and Klaus chuckled.

"Did he kill him on the carpet again?" Stefan asked, frustration all over his voice.

"Yeah." Bonnie answered.

"Great." Stefan said. "He drools all over the carpet. AND then I clean everything. Typical Damon."

"I thought we were going to drink and play spin the bottle." Caroline said.

"We'll play, Ric can join when he wakes up." Elena said. "Let's get the drinks first."

"Okay!" Caroline said with excitement and she walked by Klaus and felt his intense stare burn her skin.

"Be more subtle, will you?" Stefan whispered to Klaus.

Klaus sighed. "Hold his arms." He said to his brother as he grabbed Alaric's legs.

* * *

><p>AN: _I know this is the weirdest, the most absurd fic ever but I just have no control over these guys. Consider this fic a parody and enjoy it. I really love writing it. Please let me know what you think!_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry I kept you guys waiting! Hopefully this chapter will make it up a little?

* * *

><p>"Who's coming?" Elena shouted into the house as she sat down on the floor with Damon, the bottle waiting in front of them.<p>

"I'm here," Stefan came in to the room, smiling wearily. "I could finally get Alaric's drool out of the carpet." He turned to look at Damon, "And it was gross."

Damon rolled his eyes. "Is he up yet? He'd want to play this round." He wiggled his eyebrows, looking at Elijah who was standing by the window and holding a glass of wine.

Bonnie came in, "If you're asking about Alaric he's still out. I'm starting to get worried."

"He'll be fine." Damon waved his hand nonchalantly.

"What a friend." Stefan mumbled to himself.

Damon gave him a look.

"Where's Caroline?" asked Bonnie, ignoring them.

"Probably making out with Stefan's boyfriend." Damon smiled sweetly.

Stefan made a face.

"Quit it, I want to play." Elena nudged Damon. "Come on!"

Damon sighed. "Okay, I get it you want to make out with people. We're waiting for your brother and Caroline and whoever else is here."

"Guys! Caroline! Jeremy! Come on!"

"We should be more crowded. I don't want to kiss my own brother. Yuck." Elena said.

Bonnie felt sick. "Um, Elena, honey, you can just say 'pass'"

"Oh, right." Elena laughed. "I forgot."

Bonnie nodded worriedly, "I guess it's normal after all the traumas."

"Hey!" Elena laughed.

The door rang.

Damon smiled. "No worries, we can have the Pizza boy join us." he said as he got up to open the door.

"This is not a porn movie, Damon." Stefan said.

Damon rolled his eyes. "I didn't mean like that." He paused. "Unlike you, I don't swing that way."

"Yeah right." Stefan nodded.

"He does?" Elena asked Stefan.

"He doesn't know what he's talking about. It was one time." Damon said quickly as he left the room.

Elena laughed. "One time?"

Stefan chuckled. "Yeah one time every day during the sixties."

"How would you even know that?" Damon entered the room with Tyler.

"Sorry, the pizza boy turned out to be our teenage werewolf, without pizza."

Tyler smiled. "No worries. Matt and Jeremy will be here with some beer and pizza in five minutes. I just ran into them."

"YAY! Everyone's going to be here!" Elena smiled.

Elijah was watching Elena's enthusiasm with concern.

That's when Alaric stumbled into the room, rubbing his head.

"Ugh, can someone tell me what in the name of hell did you guys knock me out for?"

He sounded extremely sober.

"Oh, he's back to normal." Caroline said as she walked into the room along with Rebekah.

"Hey honey!" Tyler walked towards her and she smiled kindly. "Hey, how-"

"If I may-" Alaric walked through right between them and sat down on the leather couch.

"My head feels like someone tap-danced on it."

"That someone's name starts with D-" Stefan began to say.

Damon glared at him.

Stefan smiled smugly, "and ends with -ick."

"Ha-ha." Damon mocked. "That was so funny, Stefan. Who writes your lines?"

(HEY!)

"Sorry! Jeez." Damon turned to his brother. "Not to offend the writer but, you're not funny."

"I'm supposed to be _sarcastic_." Stefan smiled as kawaiily as possible.

"Just stop!" Damon threw a peanut at his face.

Alaric was watching them with clear concern on his eyes.

"What happened to you people while I was out?" He mumbled nervously.

Elijah smiled at that.

Caroline laughed. "It's amazing how he's the normal one now, isn't it?" She motioned to Alaric with her head.

"What do you-" Alaric began to question but Elijah cut in as he sat next to him.

"It's nothing." He assured. Alaric was startled as if he hadn't realized Elijah's presence until now.

"Um-"

"It's okay."

"I...I'm not feeling...good." He said motioning towards his head.

Elijah hid his smile.

"So, are we playing or what?"

"Wait, I'll go and get Klaus." Caroline said quickly. Tyler turned to look at her with a frown.

"Why would you-?"

"I'll be right back." She said without letting him finish. Tyler nodded in defeat.

Everyone grew quiet.

And then the door rang.

"I'll get it." Bonnie left the room.

"There you go, have some ice. You were knocked out pretty bad." Damon reached over to hand Alaric an ice cube from his glass.

"Thanks man." Alaric looked at his glass. "Wait - is that scotch?"

"Shh." Damon pressed the ice cube on his friends head. "Shut up."

"You shut up." Alaric frowned as he slapped away Damon's hand.

Stefan laughed as he laid down on the carpet next to Elena who was smiling. "I really want some popcorn." she said turning to Tyler. Tyler didn't know what to do with that statement. Was that a request? Was she oversharing? He'd never know.

"Popcoooornnnn." Elena cried as she closed her eyes and whined. Stefan looked up at her. "Elena, this is why we broke up. You can't keep waiting for other people to do these things for you."

Elena turned to look at him with a little frown but then she made the same face and kept whining.

"POPCOOORRN."

"sOMEONE PLEASE GET THIS GIRL SOME POPCORN." Damon said as he was still fighting with Alaric on the couch.

"No-" Stefan sighed as he rolled his eyes and gave up, looking at the floor defeatedly as he raised himself on one elbow. "She always gets what she wants." He mumbled.

Elena glared at him but he just shook his head disapprovingly.

"Hello friends, we're here." Matt and Jeremy walked in sync. Like a two-man boyband. They were holding beer and pizza.

"My saviors." Tyler mumbled as he was still in shock from all he witnessed in the last ten minutes, regretting his life choices to be friends with everyone in this room in the first place.

"Now, what're we doing?" Matt asked playfully, looking at Elena.

"We're gonna make out. A lot." Stefan explained instead.

Matt raised an eyebrow. "Like, with each other?"

"No, with the walls." Damon said as he grabbed his glass back from Alaric's insistent hands.

Matt rolled his eyes. "You're not gonna offend me tonight, man. I'm cool with you."

"Give it back Damon." Alaric reached for his hand.

"I swear I'll put you in a case and throw you down the ocean if you don't stop this instant." Damon talked in his best snappy mother voice, ignoring Matt.

Alaric was shocked.

"That would be weird..." he said softly. "and unnecessary." He said this time, more angrily.

Elijah put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, I wouldn't let him do that."

Alaric froze. He swallowed as he stared at Elijah,

"Um...I...uh."

Elijah smiled assuringly. "You have nothing to worry about," he said in a smooth voice.

Alaric swallowed again and nodded. "Yeah, thanks..." He looked around the room. Everyone was looking at them. "GO AWAY." He said suddenly.

Everyone turned back to what they were doing a second ago.

Elijah chuckled.

Alaric was dumbfounded. He quickly turned to Damon.

"You're coming with me," he said as he fiercely grabbed him and dragged him out the room.

"We'll be back in a second, off to freshen up our make-ups." Damon said with a high voice.

"What in the hell, Damon?" Alaric asked him as he shoved him towards the wall in the hallway.

"What? I didn't tell him anything. You don't even know what you did, do you?"

Alaric was alarmed. "What. The. Hell. Did. I. Do?"

Damon smirked.

Alaric shook him by the shoulder. "Damon!"

"You kind of threatened him with suicide if he didn't agree to a date with you."

Alaric looked like he was going to be sick.

Damon nodded slowly.

Alaric's face grew red.

Gradually.

He was a red person now.

"You're kidding me." He said without any emotion whatsoever in his voice.

Damon nodded, a little worried, now.

"It's okay Rick."

Alaric covered his mouth with his hand and stood there, shaking his head, all red.

Damon waited. "Don't need to make it a big deal, bro. He likes you."

Alaric kept shaking his head and looked like he was getting ready to jump from the roof. Again.

As he started to walk towards the stairs to probably execute that plan Damon pulled him back.

"Nope, not again. That ring is already messing up with you enough with 7 deaths. Or I don't even know. I lost the count. Now, we're going inside-"

Alaric shook his head again.

His color was growing crimson.

"He thought you were drunk. It'll be fine." Damon grabbed his shoulder.

Alaric tried to pull away.

"RICK DON'T MAKE ME MURDER YOU." Damon snapped. "Again."

"Are you sure he thought I was drunk?" Alaric asked, ignoring the threat.

"I don't know and don't care one bit about what he thinks. I just want to get back in there and enjoy myself. And you're coming with me."

Alaric put his hand on his chest. "Stop. First, tell me everything I did and said so I'll get in there with some sort of strategy...I need to be on equal ground."

Damon sighed. "I already told you the worst, but if you insist..."

* * *

><p>After they came back Elijah was still sitting on the couch but Klaus was sitting beside him this time. Alaric sighed with relief. Okay, he could get through tonight. He had gotten through his wife cheating on him and being turned into a vampire by an asshole who later became his best friend, hadn't he?<p>

He was made of steel.

Especially in the lower areas, if Elijah asked.

God. What was he doing, he was hitting on Elijah...in his own head for that matter.

He shook his head.

He'd done such a perfect job of hiding his crush ALL this time, just laughing it off as a joke when he talked about him with the others.

_Oh, Elijah has fabulous hair, that Elijah...By the way, have I ever told you how I've dreamed of him pushing me against a wall and-_

"Alaric?" Caroline asked worriedly.

"No." Alaric answered without thinking.

Caroline stood still for a moment before she nodded. "Okay." She smiled nervously and walked over to the group of friends who were now sitting down to play.

"I can do this," he thought.

"I will get though tonight without making a fool of myself."

* * *

><p>"Klaus, your turn."<p>

Caroline smiled as she looked at him. He was sitting right across from her. Tyler was right beside her and when he noticed the shared look he glared at her.

Klaus licked his lips as he grabbed the bottle and spinned it.

Everyone stopped and held their (mostly) unnecessary breaths.

The bottle spinned, and spinned, and spinned.

Then stopped, pointing at...

Tyler.

"No." Tyler shook his head. He turned to Caroline. "No." He said with wide eyes.

Caroline bit her lip. "Come on."

"You gotta do it." Damon smirked.

"NO, I don't."

"Come ooon, Tyler." Elena said as she hit him on the shoulder. "RULES ARE RULES."

"Come on, man," Matt laughed.

Jeremy chuckled at his reaction.

Tyler sighed. "One kiss. No tongue. Not more than one second." He said, dead serious.

Klaus rolled his eyes. "As you wish."

Tyler closed his eyes and slowly pushed his body up to meet Klaus' lips. Klaus grabbed his head and pulled him into a deep kiss.

Tyler pulled away forcefully. "YOU BASTARD." He said with an awfully high voice. "How dare you?"

Everyone chuckled. "That was kinda hot." Caroline commented looking at the boys.

Klaus smirked and Tyler shook his head, shivering.

"Bleaghugh."

Caroline laughed.

"Now, it's my turn, yeah?" He said, looking at her after he recovered from his trauma.

"Yup." Caroline nodded.

"I hope it's someone hot." He said. "This time."

Caroline rolled her eyes.

The bottle turned and turned and turned.

Finally...

it was...

Alaric.

"Ugh, no offense man." Tyler looked up. "But I really wanted a girl."

Alaric looked at Elijah.

"No, it's okay. You don't have to like boys. Some of us might like boys. And that's okay too." He said, babbling.

Tyler stared at him. "Oookay." He said and looked at Caroline. "I do get to say pass after I've kissed someone though, right?"

"Yeah but only twice in one game." Caroline clarified.

"Okay then," He looked at Alaric. "No offense, but pass."

Caroline smiled. Alaric shrugged. Everyone else made a disappointed noise.

"Go on." Caroline said, Tyler spinned the bottle again.

It spinned,

spinned,

spinned,

and this time it pointed at...

Elena.

"Yahoooo!" She threw her hands in the air.

"Gooogle?" Tyler asked with a raised eyebrow as he joined her. Klaus snorted.

Elena laughed "Come here wolf boy."

"She's kinda sorta drunk..." Damon clarified as he looked away. "I hope." He added.

Tyler and Elena got up on their knees and met in the middle, kissing slowly and sensually. Tyler licked Elena's lips and Elena sucked on his bottom lip as he deepened the kiss.

"Hey! That's enough." Rebekah and Damon said at the same time.

Damon turned to look at her.

"I thought you were upstairs?" He said.

"No. I was making popcorn for Elena." Rebekah said as he reached over and pulled Tyler back.

"Down, boy." She said as she pushed a piece of popcorn into Elena's open mouth.

Elena smiled as she swallowed. "Yum!" Rebekah laughed. "That's my girl."

Damon stared at her. "I don't think so."

"You're a bore." Rebekah said, nudging him away to sit between him and Elena.

"Go away!" Damon started to push her back and left his glass unattanded.

Alaric reached over and took it.

Damon noticed. "Hey, give it back!" He threw his arms in the air. "I LIVE AMONG THIEVES!"

"Drama queen." Stefan said as he pushed the bottle in front of Elena. "Don't mind Damon's whining, your turn."

Elena spinned the bottle. It pointed to...Bonnie.

"YAY!"

"I'm thinking Elena had whatever Rick had a yesterday." Caroline said to Stefan. Stefan shrugged. "Or...she's happy because she gets to make out with people and no one is judging her."

Caroline seemed to consider that. "Yeah...that makes sense. She was always very affectionate."

Stefan raised an eyebrow at that but let it go.

"Thank god you didn't give me a chance to do the same joke with Tyler because it was _horrible_." Bonnie said to Elena and then turned to look at him. Tyler shrugged and smiled sheepishly.

Bonnie reached over and grabbed Elena's face, kissing her fully, and sweetly. It reminded Elena of all the times they used to spend in her room as kids. She giggled.

"Aww, that was nostalgic."

Damon, Jeremy, Matt and Tyler choked on their pizzas. "What?" They said all together.

Bonnie smiled and ignored them, sitting back.

"My turn." She said as she took the bottle and spinned it around.

It spinned

and spinned

and spinned

and stopped to point at Stefan.

"Hey!" Bonnie smiled.

"Hey." Stefan smiled back, gently reaching over and pulling her into a kiss, she bent down closer to him as he nibbled on her lips for a second and his mouth lingered on hers. Their foreheads touched for a few seconds and their eyes remained closed as they finished the kiss with a sigh. After she pulled back, Stefan smiled coyly and winked at her. She smiled a big smile, looking at him.

Stefan, still resting on his elbow, spinned the bottle.

It spinned and spinned

and it stopped to point at Rebekah.

"Nope." She said without even letting him choose and spinned it. "Been there. Done that. I don't like to repeat the past." She said. Stefan sighed. "No offense taken."

"Oh, no, you can totally take offense if you want to." Rebekah smiled sweetly.

Stefan rolled his eyes.

And spinned the bottle again.

It spinned

and spinned

and stopped to point at Jeremy.

"Ugh, do we have to?" Jeremy asked looking at Alaric.

"I'm not the best person to ask these kinda questions anymore, Jer." Alaric answered as he sipped the scotch he'd stolen from his best friend. (Who had gotten himself another as he glared at him)

Jeremy shook his head in defeat. "If you must." he said, leaving it to Stefan.

Stefan tilted his head to the side. "It's not really a choice, Jer. I'll make it quick."

"Okay." Jeremy squinted as Stefan gave him a quick peck on the lips and pulled back.

Jeremy opened his eyes.

He smiled.

"That was okay."

"Yeah?" Stefan laughed at his happy face.

"Yeah. Wasn't that bad." Jeremy looked around happily. Matt laughed at his expression and patted his head.

"Your turn." Stefan pushed the bottle to him. Jeremy picked it up and spinned it.

"Come on."

The bottle spinned.

And spinned.

And spinned.

And it finally stopped at Rebekah.

"Will do." Rebekah said quickly as she grabbed Jeremy and kissed him deeply. Jeremy automatically wrapped his arms around her and pulled her onto his lap. Rebekah straddled him and moaned into the kiss. Jeremy sat up straighter and grabbed her hair.

"That's enough. It's called 'spin the bottle', not 'lie on it'." Damon said grabbing the bottle. "Come on Bekah."

Rebekah pulled back from the kiss, smiling. Leaving a very agitated and paralyzed Jeremy behind.

"Are you all right, buddy?" Matt smiled, looking at Jeremy who was frozen.

"Not the first time you kissed a girl." Bonnie reminded pointedly.

"Yeah, sorry. Yes. no." Jeremy cleared his throat. "No." He said.

"Come on Bekah." Elijah said.

Alaric finally dared to look up and steal a glance at him.

Rebekah raised an eyebrow at her brother. "Never thought I'd hear you encourage me to make out with people."

Klaus smirked. "As if you could be stopped."

Rebekah glared at him. He blinked innocently.

She spinned the bottle.

It spinned.

Spinned

and stopped to point at Elijah.

"No thanks." Rebekah said as if she was traumatized and spinned it again.

It spinned.

And spinned.

And stopped to point at

Caroline.

"Okay. I can do that." Rebekah looked at Caroline to ask for permission. Caroline shrugged. Rebekah leaned in and gently held her face, and pressed her lips to Caroline's. Caroline slowly shifted and their soft lips moved in rhythm. Caroline's hands were tangled in Rebekah's hair as she nibbled on her bottom lip for a moment before she deepened the kiss. Rebekah dropped her hands to Caroline's back and Elena, who was frowning as she watched them suddenly yelled. "STOP!"

Rebekah and Caroline abruptly pulled away from each other.

Elena cleared her throat when Damon and everyone else stared at her.

"It's just...like Damon said. We're playing "spin the bottle" not "lie on it". So no making out. Just kissing." She said slowly.

Rebekah smiled knowingly. "Are you jealous?" She dared her.

"W-why would I be-?" Elena stammered.

"You obviously are." Rebekah said.

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Can we move on?"

Elena and Rebekah stared at each other as Damon stared at them.

Klaus turned to Caroline.

"Your turn, sweetheart."

Caroline smiled coyly and spinned the bottle.

It spinned.

And spinned.

And pointed at Elijah.

"No." Alaric and Klaus said at the same time. Tyler looked at Klaus suspiciously while Elijah turned to look at Alaric. Though while Klaus didn't hide his reaction Alaric seemed to swallow his tongue afterwards.

"I didn't say anything." He said to Elijah.

Klaus looked at Caroline. "Spin it again, love."

"Great, now the originals are making the rules." Elena sighed.

"I'm the creator of your line." Klaus said with a wicked smile. "My line, my rules." He looked at Caroline who looked like she was about to challenge him.

"I mean...it's your choice, of course. But..."

Caroline then looked at Alaric who also seemed stressed so she rolled her eyes and spinned the bottle again. "I'll kiss him if it points to him again, though." she said.

Klaus and Alaric shifted uncomfortably. She smiled to herself.

The bottle spinned

and spinned

and stopped, pointing at Jeremy.

Klaus sighed. "If you have to." He said.

Tyler shook his head. "Since when you get to give her permission to kiss people? I'm her boyfriend."

Stefan smiled, tilting his head slightly as he watched them. "This will be fun."

"I... I'm just-" Klaus looked at Caroline, hesitating because he didn't want to say anything that would upset her.

Caroline waited to see what he'd say. Klaus took that as a sign.

"Caroline's with me now."

Tyler laughed. "No, she's not."

Klaus' jaw was clenched. "Yes, she is."

Tyler sat up straight. "No, she's not."

"Yes she is."

"No."

"Yes."

"NO.

"YES."

"Maybe we should ask Caroline how she feels about that, for a change?" Rebekah asked, turning to look at her.

Caroline shrugged. "I'm with both of them?"

Stefan chuckled. "Bless."

Bonnie looked at him.

"I just admire her honesty." He clarified with a raised brow.

Bonnie smiled a little.

Stefan gave her a surprised grin. Was she flirting with him?

Bonnie looked away, still smiling.

Yupp, she was.

"Ugh, can we get to the part where SOMEONE SPINS THE DAMN BOTTLE!"

The whole room was silence after Alaric shouted. Elijah looked at him as if he was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen.

Alaric suddenly became extremely self conscious. Hmmm...this original vampire seemed to like his men authoritative, afterall.

Might take note of that.

Klaus and Tyler was now both dumbfounded and deep in thought.

Matt and Jeremy just gaped at everything happening around them.

"Caroline," Stefan nodded towards Jeremy who was just waiting.

"Ugh, okay." Caroline reached over and grabbed Jeremy by his t-shirt. "Not like this is awkward or anything, you'd seen me in my panties before." She breathed into his lips.

Tyler choke on his beer. "When?"

"Way before." She rolled her eyes as she slowly licked Jeremy's lips who seemed to be indifferent to her kiss for a moment before he made a choked sound his throat and then suddenly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Caroline bit down on his bottom lip and licked the small drop of blood as Klaus watched with amazement.

"I have the weirdest boner, right now." Tyler said.

"We all do." Elena added.

Stefan nodded absent mindedly.

* * *

><p>Alaric got up from the couch to pee and as he walked around the others he congratulated himself on handling the situation as cooly after he learned all the things he did while he was intoxicated.<p>

He left the room and walked towards the bathroom as he remembered what Damon said and wanted the earth to open up and swallow him whole. He'd actually wanted them to bring Elijah to him so he wouldn't jump off the roof? . He wanted to forget that again so bad. But Damon had said Elijah actually came and promised him a date.

For a second he wondered if that was still... well... could he actually be serious?

He shook his head as he finished peeing and washed his hands.

Could Elijah actually be interested in him?

He turned to open the door and found the original vampire standing there,

with his fabulous hair as always

he swallowed.

"Hello, sexy." Elijah said with his smooth, velvet voice.

Alaric's heart pounded fast inside his chest.

He couldn't speak.

Elijah smiled, reaching over and holding his face, caressing his cheek slowly.

Alaric realized it was now or never.

He grabbed Elijah and pulled him closer, kissing him fully.

"You're such a sexy motherfucker, you know that?" He said into his mouth as he pulled him inside and pushed him to the wall behind them.

Elijah made a choked sound as he grabbed Alaric's hair and nipped at his bottom lip.

"I've been dreaming of this for so long."

Alaric moaned. "You're kidding me?"

Elijah gently pushed him a little and held him still.

"Rick," Alaric almost came when he heard Elijah say his name as if they'd been this intimate all this time.

"I want you to know this is not a simple 'hook up' for me, as you young people say."

Alaric nodded.

"I truly want you." Elijah said, looking into his eyes.

Alaric kissed him. His lips parted Elijah's and he sucked his tongue into his mouth and couldn't help biting down on his bottom lip.

Elijah moaned and ran his fingers through Alaric's hair. "I must warn you, I may not be able to stop once we-"

"Oh god, tell me more." Alaric wanted Elijah to take him now.

"Hey!" They jumped apart with Damon's voice.

"I have to pee." He explained.

"You don't pee, jerk." Alaric said.

Damon smiled. "Okay. I just wanted to disturb you guys. How's it going?"

Alaric closed the door in his face.

"Let me know how it goes." Damon yelled through the closed door.

* * *

><p>"Klaus,"<p>

"Caroline," He turned to see her smiling wickedly as she drew nearer.

"Came to get wine?" He asked.

"Hmmm..." Caroline bit her lip. "I actually came down to..."

Klaus waited...

"I just came down because I missed the feel of your lips."

Klaus swallowed.

"Oh?"

"Uh-huh."

Klaus nodded.

"I could go down on you right this second." She said looking straight into his eyes.

Klaus frowned, was he hearing what he thought he was hearing or was he imagining things?

Caroline laughed at his expression. "You want me to make you come?"

Klaus' eyes darkened immediately. "You. Shouldn't. Tease." he warned.

"Why not?" Caroline leaned against the wall.

Klaus knew he was one second away from losing control and pressing into her.

"Because I've been turned on since this morning and I don't think I'll be able to hold myself any longer."

"I'm sorry for tormenting you." Caroline pouted as she bit down on her bottom lip.

Klaus had to look away or he was going to burst.

"I want to fuck you on this table." He whispered.

Caroline looked behind him to see the wooden table with wine glasses on it.

She slowly walked over to him and pushed away the glasses.

They fell to the ground with the most incredibly sexual sound Klaus had ever heard in his life.

"Care! Care, where have you-" Tyler stopped when he saw Klaus' naked butt.

His eyebrows shot up into his hairline.

It was dark but there he was, Klaus, naked, buck naked (or butt naked from this point of view)...and pounding into...someone. Who could be anyone, really. But he had a feeling he knew exactly who she was.

The noises they made were extremely sexual. So, Tyler, the genius he was, figured out they were indeed having sex.

Her hands roamed around Klaus' back and dug into his flesh. Klaus groaned and pushed harder into her, which earned him of the deepest, most croaked moans Tyler had ever heard.

Yep, he knew who she was.

Caroline's blond curls danced around Klaus' fingers as he drove himself inside her.

Tyler bit his lip and tried to keep from calling out to them (or joining them for fuck's sake, did they move sexy) He shook away the thought and just watched them from the shadow, happy that he was not noticed yet. Caroline had already confessed they were together. So it wasn't like he could accuse her of cheating now. But still, it hurt.

So he could at least watch and get off on it.

"Want some popcorn?" Elena whispered casually as she offered him some from her bowl. Tyler almost jumped out of his skin.

"What the fuck?" He whispered back.

"I've been here for ten minutes and they didn't notice me yet." Elena smiled throwing another piece in her mouth.

Tyler gaped at her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**_ I know! and I don't even know how this all came out really._

_I'm thankful that most of you guys already know this is a parody fic and you're hopefully having fun like I am. I really appreciate your lovely comments and I love being able to make people laugh and cheer them up. So if you could smile that makes my day._

_I'm also writing this story to make myself laugh and I just like to imagine them like this, all friendly and flirty since they all have amazing chemistry with each other._

_I think this chapter felt more serious because I've been feeling a bit grim but maybe it's just me? Hopefully you'll like the new tone. (?)_

_But I also like the sexy but odd comedic stuff and I just like to experiment and let it go as it feels like. I really love writing weird yet sexy situations._

_So I hope you enjoyed it? Please let me know what you think, which parts you like etc._

_I also want to say something to a few people who said gay scenes were gross:_

_You people actually inspired me to write more gay scenes._

_Basically, please embrace the gayness inside you. Don't fight it. You'll be gay (happy, get it)_

_Or on a more serious note:_

_If you don't like something I get it. You may not be into it. That's normal. But insulting someone or their work in this case for it is silly. Also as you should all know from yourselves that someone's sexuality doesn't determine their worth as a human being. This isn't even a "serious" fic but your favorite characters won't be less worthy as people just because they started to suck dicks (literally, I mean). Thank you and have a nice day. =)_

_WAITING FOR REVIEWS_

_I'll write more make out scenes for good reviews, I promise. (come to the dark side and give me your cookies?)_


End file.
